1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relates to an image display apparatus which controls an external data transmitting device from unnecessarily using its resource.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monitors are representing examples of display apparatuses, which are mainly used for displaying an image transmitted from a personal computer (PC) on screen.
In general, a monitor includes a digital visual interface (DVI) connector and/or a D-sub connector as a connector which receives an image from a PC. Also, a PC includes a DVI connector and/or a D-sub connector corresponding to those of the monitor in order to transmit an image to a monitor. Nowadays, a monitor can receive and display an image from a PC using a USB connector.
A monitor can concurrently receive image signals via a plurality of connectors connected to a PC at the same time. For example, a monitor can receive a first image signal via a DVI connector, a second image signal via a D-sub connector, and a third image signal via a USB connector at the same time.
In this case, a PC encodes each image signal in order to transmit the signals via each connector. However, the monitor selects and displays one image signal from among the plurality of image signals.
A related art monitor generally cannot control non-selected image signals. Therefore, a PC keeps encoding and transmitting non-selected image signals so that resources of a central processing unit (CPU) is unnecessarily occupied.